malaysianhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Malaysian High: The Neverland Performance/Transcript
Intro Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Neverland Text: Walt Disney Pictures presents Text: In association with'' Hasbro Studios'' Entertainment Text: A Disney Channel ''Production '''Text': “Malaysian High: The Neverland Performance” Hakim: Josefina, are we gonna do neverland? Josefina: Eh. Not now Hakim, we’re kinda busy here. Hakim: Don’t worry. Got a Mess of the Performance goes the amphitheater Tihani: Do i wear my red fairy for insect information of the wingsters? Safiuddin: Yeah. Sure you did. gasps the mess Iszaq: Oh my god! Hafiza: What happened? Adriana: It’s like a mess. Safiuddin and Alyssa: Mess?! Cleans the Final Performance Hakim: But the presentation wouldn’t fix. Tristan: CLEAN UP TIME! Tihani: Clean up time! cleans the final presentation cleaning Dhivia: It’s good so fresh. Josefina: You guys are we in underwater world? Hafeezah: Yeah. Josefina: Sure. Ready to Dress Up Like Underwater World flies and have a wand All: Hi, Wadihan! Wadihan: Ready to go? All: Yes! Hafiza: Hey guys, are we gonna go dress? All: Yes! Haziqah: Ready to go?! Hakim: Alright, alright! Haziqah: Let’s go. has a magic wand then puts magic; Everyone wears a underwater world costumes Haziqah: So nice. Hakim: Whoa! Hafiza: So cool! Josefina: It’s underwater world and the neverland! Hakim: Are we guys ready? All: Alright! Let’s go! The Neverland and the Jungle Book end performance comes to the season performance; the sign reads The Neverland and the Jungle Book Syafi: to his microphone ''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the starting lineup for The Neverland Performance! ''crowd cheers Waie: Guys, can we performance it‘s ready? All: Later. Starts the Show Syafi: The scintillating final performance of the neverland is The Night Stars! crowd cheers The Stars of Night A Million Dreams animals begins to dance crowd cheers A New One of the Neverland Kevan: So, we guys promise? All: Yeah. Starts the Show Syafi: The neverland is coming to be nearest, The Anastasia Disney! crowd cheers Cinderella You Will Always Find Me in Your Heart animals came to dance music ends crowd cheers Compilation of Neverland Fatih: True. If you do final presentation it’s neverland All: Alright. Fatih: It’s showtime! Starts the Show Syafi: All the way of The Neverland and the Jungle Book is, The Fairies. crowd cheers Tinkerbell Fly to Your Heart animal begins to dance music ends cheers The Next Day Fatin: You know what? One time Sirene is a a homecomings if the boys perform. All: Yeah. Starts the Show Syafi: The next day of the home, The Homecoming from the Wild! crowd cheers The Homecoming Sirené: How do we know? Sheefah: So what you wanna make from? Sirené: Others? I Won’t Grow Up music ends Sirené: Help, help, i can’t take it anymore! Sheefah: It’s okay. crowd cheers Conditions with Others Safiuddin: Tihani, how do we dance from the insect information of wingsters? Tihani: Eh. Safiuddin, not now. Hana: Later. Adriana: It’s okay, we’ll perform the wingsters. Akid: The final performance is later. Safiuddin: I’m a spectacular butterfly, This show tries special participation of the wings. Nurul: But we’re the insects of wings. Amirul: Is that so. Masira: Yeah. Halizah: That’s all. crowd cheers Safiuddin: It’s showtime! Tihani: Ready for The Insect Information of Wingsters? Haziq: Yes. Starts the Show Syafi: At the insects of the garden. All the Neverland and the Jungle Book is, The Wingsters! cheering The Insects Information of the Wingsters Ain’t Your Mama dances to the wings crowd cheers at the neverland Comeback Show Hakim: Are we guys in dance troupe? Josefina: Yeah. Haziqah: Sure. Hafiza: I know. Haziqah: Now, where should we start? Hafeezah: The Underwater World. crowd cheers Hakim: Ready for the underwater world folks? Alyssa: Yeah Alaisyah: It’s show time. Starts the Show Syafi: And now, The Neverland and the Jungle Book is for dance troupe is The Mermaids! crowd cheers The Underwater World The Mermaids Alyssa: to her microphone ''Are we ready?! '''All': Yes Alyssa: Let’s go! girls walks to the concert than the girls’ legs sits down Haziqah: to her microphone We miss you Peter Pan. Mina: to her microphone How are you Peter? Tristan: Good. Pearly Shells (20 seconds) girls begins to dance with the music of mermaids music stops Tristan: to his microphone Wait!! That's not how you guys do should have fun. All: girls are seen became shrugged How? Tristan: Cue music. Syafi: And now the show is starting for the world, The underwater world, The Sea Harmony! crowd cheers for the neverland The Sea Harmony Part 1; Surfin‘ USA boys begins to enter than dance for the sea harmony of Baby Looney Tunes: Part 2; My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean girls stands up and dance; The animals begins to dance music ends All: Awww!… we want more! Tristan: You want more? All: Yes. Tristan: Well only if Tinkerbell- Haziqah, Hafiza '''and '''Mina: Come on in Tinkerbell!! Footloose animals begins to dance for summer song ends Tristan: Ok, ok. Have a question please. Have you seen a pirates around? looks anything Tristan: Pirates oh. I saw of you pirates, passed by- Josefina: to her microphone Yes, they’re joining us but we‘re just try to due people. Tristian: But where are they headed? Zirah: her microphone But where’s it all just now? Tristan: See you later mermaids! You need to due some rescuing! All: Awww!!… Please Peter, take it us! animals finished the concert of the neverland, while the crowd cheers Complicated Trail of Neverland Shakir: But i don’t even wanna have a day with other- Zamri: Are you sure? Hafizah: Zamri i’m really good. Raihan: Sure. Why not. Izyan: What’s everyone standing around for?! At this rate were going to perform finale! All: Really? Izyan: It’s okay. We’re going to finale later. Starts the Show Syafi: And now, the ultimate final performance all the way of the neverland is.. George of the Jungle! crowd cheers George of the Jungle of Angry Birds Stella POP! Soundtrack: Race the Clock animals begins to dance crowd cheers The Confusion with all the Performance Fizi: Just one only this. Mei Mei: Yeah. Ali: Guys, are you ready? Melati: Yes. Starts the Show Syafi: The challenge of the final year end performance is The Treasure Island! crowd cheers The Treasure Island of Hi-5: Burried Treasures animals begins to dance crowd cheers Later for Finale Khairina: I don’t even wanna be a conclusion but it’s final performance. Warid: But it’s good for you at neverland. Khairina: But girls, how gonna we perform the finale? Irfan: Later. Warid: I know, i know. But it’s neverland and the jungle book. Starts the show Syafi: The neverland and the jungle book for the final presentation is The Greatest Showman! crowd cheers The Greatest Showman This is Me animals begins to dance crowd cheers Finale is Later Haziqah: If it’s good for neverland performance i know. Mina: Haziqah, you’re going to practice finale. Tihani: So, if i do something special participation and i do neverland performance. Hakim: No worries. Hafeezah: Whatever than you. Hakim: Sure. Hafiza: Yeah. Starts the Show Syafi: The showdown of the neverland and the jungle book is Season Finale! crowd cheers Josefina: Ready for the finale?! All: Yes! Josefina: Let’s go! The Season Finale Russian Roulette animals begins to dance crowd cheers Happy Ending performance closes to the final presentations Syafi: The Neverland performance win! was happy and runs then hugs Safiuddin Alyssa: Oh, Safiuddin! I never doubted you. show collapses and damages out Alyssa: Oh no!! light hits onto Tihani was dead sleeping Hakim: Crying ''Is she?- ''was sad then Tihani was dead Hakim: She was the way from one of us all. hugs Iszaq and Syafi will be rise up than she will be alive Tihani: I’m alive! Hakim: Whoa!! Tihani: But i‘m a butterfly that’s was a special participation. Alyssa: It’s you! You’re back! Syafi: Over than you guys are you having a fun? Tihani: Thanks, Syafi! Safiuddin: You know, i think you’re better. Haziqah: Now that’s what we’re called a happily ever after. movie ends Ending Credits Just the Way I Am